


Venántium Mali (A Supernatural Story)

by impalaonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, F/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaonfire/pseuds/impalaonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clair Alexander is tired of being alone, so she searches for the only two people she would ever want to work with, Sam and Dean Winchester. When she meets them, they are reluctant to let her in, but she is determined to change their minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clair

I tap my nails against the black steering wheel to the beat of the song that blasts through my speakers. This is probably going to be another dead end town, just like the rest of the ones I’ve gone through. Following lead after lead and never getting anything more than a few people who remember two tall FBI agents swooping into town and roaring right back out just as fast. Shaking my head, I turn down a random street, not bothering to read the sign.

I’m driving along, probably going faster than I should, when I catch sight of the gleaming black Impala parked outside of a diner and my heart begins to race. I tell myself to calm down, there must be hundreds of Impalas just like the one I’m looking at, and odds are, this isn’t the one I’ve been looking for. Just like every other Impala for the past three years.

Still, I pull my silver Camaro into the space behind it, thankful that I don’t have to park elsewhere. I shut off the engine and step from my car, locking the doors behind me. Walking to the Impala, I look at it closely, although I doubt there will be any sign that this is the Impala. My breath catches slightly when I see the faint, barely detectable outline of a devil’s trap etched into the trunk. This is it, it has to be it. After all of the time I’ve spent looking, I’ve finally found what I’m looking for. I quickly bend down, reaching under the vehicle to stick a small magnetic square to the undercarriage. 

Straightening, I make my way to the diner, open the door, and step inside, a cheery little bell jingling over my head. Scanning the room, it only takes me a moment to find who I’m looking for. He really is as handsome as I’ve heard, if not more. His green eyes are piercing and bright, his smile practically dimming the light as he laughs at something the man across from him says. Then he glances over at me and I freeze, suddenly feeling like a deer in the headlights.


	2. Dean

The bell on the diner door tinkles, but I barely even hear it over the sound of Sam’s urgent tone. 

“I’m telling you Dean, someone is following us.” 

“Fine, I hear you, but can you prove it? Been having visions again? Have you seen any specific cars tailing us?”

“No, it’s just a feeling...”

“Come on Sammy.” I grin at him, “Just a feeling?”

Sam glares at me, “Come on Dean. Can’t you just trust me?”

I’m about to respond when I glance up at the door, noticing the woman who’s just walked in. She doesn’t fit the scene for some reason, or maybe she just doesn’t fit this sleepy town filled with farmers and fogies. Her long red hair is pulled back from her face in a sleek braid, and she wears a form-fitting black leather jacket with tight jeans and motorcycle boots. I catch her eye and we just look at each other, neither of us wanting to break eye contact first. 

“Dean?” Sam’s voice breaks through my fog, “What...” He turns to see what I’m looking at, his eyebrows going up when he sees the girl. “Oh.”

We both turn back to face each other. “Dean... no.” Sam shakes his head. “Don’t even think about it.”

“But...” I begin to protest.

“We don’t have time, okay?” He sighs, “We have this person following us, not to mention we need to get to Amory to check out this job.”

I curl my lip at him, but he’s right. We need to leave as soon as we pay the bill for lunch. Then someone speaks right beside me.

“Excuse me, but would you happen to be the owner of that lovely Impala parked outside?”

I turn my head to see who’s talking to me and am surprised to see that it’s the girl who just walked in. Her hand is on her hip, which is jutted out to the side ever so slightly, revealing a line of creamy skin where her shirt rides up. 

“Yes, yes I am.” I flash her a smile, the one that always reels in the girls, ignoring Sam shaking his head in my peripheral vision. “And what might your name be?”

“I thought so, Dean.” She smirks, reaching out to shake my hand, “I’m Clair Alexander.”

I’m returning the handshake when Sam takes a quick breath. It takes me a moment to realize why. She called me by my name, but I haven't introduced myself yet.


	3. Clair

Half-way through our handshake, Dean realizes that I knew his name before he had a chance to introduce himself. The seductive grin disappears from his face, replaced by a dark expression. He drops my hand like it’s covered with metal spikes.

The brothers lean away from me, looking me over suspiciously. They don’t know who, or what I am, and I can see them both fingering weapons. 

“Sam, put the knife back.” I sigh, catching the gleam of a blade out of the corner of my eye. Dean’s jaw tightens, his posture going stiff. 

“Oh for goodness sake Dean, just get out the holy water already.” I raise my hands, showing that they’re devoid of weaponry.

Dean frowns, pulling a small silver flask from his pocket. Slowly, he begins to unscrew the top, the metal rasping noisily. I hold out my hands and he pours a few drops of holy water into my cupped palms. 

“Well would you look at that, no steaming or screaming.” I raise my eyebrows. Dean still looks skeptical. I reach out, snatch the flask from him, and take a drink. It’s lukewarm and tastes metallic, but at least it proves that I’m not a demon. 

“Who the hell are you?” Dean snaps, taking back his flask.

“I’m someone who’s been looking for you for a very long time.” I shake my head, “You two are not easy to find.”

Sam looks pointedly at his brother. “I told you someone was following us.”

Dean purses his lips, rolling his eyes at Sam before turning back to me. “Why have you been looking for us?”

“Because you’re the best at what you do, and I’m tired of working alone.” 

“And what might we be doing?” Dean raises an eyebrow.

I tilt my head at him. “Really Dean? I just drank holy water to prove I’m not a demon. There’s no need to be evasive at this point.”

“Fine. You’re a hunter, we’re hunters, great. But you’re not working with us, no way.” Dean shakes his head vigorously to emphasize his point.

“You can turn me down, but I’ll just find you again.” I shrug, “I’ve done it once, so I’ll be able to do it a second time. Besides, I could be useful.”

Dean snorts, “How’s that? An amateur Hunter trailing us around the country? You’ll just get in the way or get yourself killed.”

“Well, I’m pretty handy with a shotgun and switchblade. Also, you have no idea who I am. And, if nothing else, you boys might get some decent food. From what I can tell, neither of you are capable of cooking anything more than toast.” 

Dean just keeps shaking his head. On the other hand, Sam is just watching me, a small crease running between his eyebrows. Suddenly, he speaks up.

“Dean. I need to talk to you. Now.” Sam rises from the table, walking toward the back of the diner. 

Dean slides from the booth, edges around me, and follows his brother. I can only imagine that they’re devising a way to get away from me. Disappointing, but not unexpected. These boys have been working with each other and no one else for years, they’re not just going to accept an unknown girl who walked in out of the blue.

Sure enough, they’re edging out the door within minutes. I pretend not to notice, nibbling at a french fry pilfered from Dean’s abandoned plate. It won’t be hard to find them, not now that I’ve attached a tracker to the underside of their car.

So, as the Impala squeals away from the diner, I slowly rise from the table, dropping a twenty next to Dean’s plate before I saunter out to my car. Once I’m inside, I flick on the GPS monitor stuck to my dash, grinning as a red dot begins to pulse on the small screen, leading me down the highway to my next destination.


End file.
